Black Past
by Roulette Russian
Summary: Porque su vida no fue como todos la imaginan..Se sentía sedienta de venganza, necesitaba vengar todo aquello que perdio, vengar por todo aquello a lo que amo. Jane - Reto.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Summary: Porque su vida no fue como todos la imaginan..Se sentía sedienta de venganza, necesitaba vengar todo aquello que perdió, vengar por todo aquello a lo que amo._

_Respuesta al Reto: "Retazos de mi vida" del Foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león"_

* * *

_El rostro es el espejo del alma, los ojos sus._

_Delatores._

* * *

_Engaños_

-Por favor señorita Jane, no haga mucho ruido, no alerte a nadie- le murmuraba Rossa mientras la muchacha peinaba sus rubios cabellos y se ajustaba el corse de su corto vestido azul.

Le sonrío infundiéndole una seguridad que ni siquiera ella poseía.

La mujer morena suspiro rendida. - Pero prometeme no llegar muy tarde, la ultima vez, tu madre casi te atrapa- le aconsejó con miedo.

-No te preocupes Rossa- la criada hizo un gesto ante el uso de su nombre, a Jane no se le permitía tutear a sus sirvientes, pero claro Rossa era su unica excepción -Volveré no muy entrado el amanecer-

Rossa le abrió la puerta que daba a la salida mientras besaba sus mejillas deseándole suerte.

El manto oscuro la envolvío y la fuerte brisa de la trasnoche jugó con sus cabellos.

Y ese era el único momento en que se sentía viva.

Escapando.

* * *

_Dolor_

Su madre tomó su rostro fuertemente, obligándola a contemplar todo.

Vió como poco a poco Rossa, su antigua institutriz se iban quedando sin fuerzas, entregándose al dolor.

El látigo no tenía piedad y azotaba su cuerpo sin viva con una inhumana brutalidad.

Pero ella no apartó la vista, por más que ahora estaba libre del toque de su madre, no lo hizo.

Contempló cada latigazo, cada marca dejada en la piel de su sirvienta, de su cómplice, su amiga.

Sus hombros temblaron a causa de los sollozos contenidos al verla sin vida colgada de sus muñecas.

Pero aun así las lágrimas no aparecieron.

Dió un imperceptible suspiro antes de dar media vuelta, dándoles la espalda a todos.

A Rossa.

A sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Mentiras_

Jane se acomodó el corse de su elaborado vestido verde mate. Arregló su cabello con dos pinzas decoradas y fijó su vista en el espejo.

Suspiró con pesadez ante la perpectiva de un año más, un año más de vivir una mentira.

-¿Estas lista Jane?- preguntó su amdre entrando en su alcoba.

Se puso dos prociones de su perfume más caro mientras la seguia escaleras abajo.

Esbozo su más practicada sonrisa mientras una criada abria la puerta del recibidor.

-Recuerda, somos una familia feliz- le susurró su madre bajo su aliento.

* * *

_Muerte_

Las semanas había pasado, convirtiéndose en meses, en años.

Había aprendido a no demostrar arrepentimiento, ni culpa. Pero y si ella ¿hubiera asumido toda la culpa?

¿De que servía pensar en lo que hizo o no hizo, si ella ya estaba muerta? Un simple pérdida de tiempo.

Recogió su largo cabello rubio en un perfecta y prolija trenza antes de partir hacia el lecho de su madre.

Y solamente se quedó allí, sentada a un lado de la cama, su lugar habitual desde hace meses atrás, viéndola agonizar.

Miró fijamente como sus ojos perdieron su brillo, como se volvieron lenta y dolorosamente opacos.

Los quejidos de dolor hicieron eco en la desabitada habitación.

Su madre tomó su palma y la apretó fuertemente para llamar su atención, indicándole silenciosamente que ese momento había llegado.

Esos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos buscaron su mirada, pero Jane se apartó.

Dejó caer el velo de encaje negro sobre su rostro, impidiendose a si misma mirarla a los ojos. Mirar a su madre, a la persona que la habia lastimado, porque aunque ni ella podia creerselo aún le dolia.

Su madre se quedó tiesa como una estatua, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, traslucidos.

Muertos.

Tomó la cola de su vestido bordo mientras se erguía y caminaba elegantemente hacia la salida.

Las sirvientas no tardaron en aparecer, corriendo despavoridas por toda la gran mansión.

Pero ella no sentía nada.

Ninguna lagrima corrió por sus ojos, siquiera un sollozo.

Porque de alguna forma se sentía feliz, aliviada.

* * *

_Lujuria_

El moreno junto sus labios en un intento desesperado de convencerla, pero ella lo alejó.

-No me dirás que no sientes nada Jane, te conozco-

-No, no me conoces, por favor te pediré por última vez que salgas de esta casa, mi madre ya no esta aquí, yo tomo las decisiones, te quiero fuera de aquí para mañana en la mañana-

-¿Estas segura que quieres echarme?, eso solo te traerá mas problemas, sabes que yo heredare la mitad de todo cuando tenga la edad, y te quitare todo, te quedaras sin nada, en la calle-

-Soy consiente de ello, no has cumplido la mayoría de edad, por lo que no estas en posición de exigir nada, vete de aquí, y no regreses, no serás bienvenido.-

-Te arrepentirás de esto Jane, ¿Quién eres tu? No podrás jamás controlar todo, no como tu madre lo hacia, no resistirás la presión y esta vez no estaré aquí para satisfacerte- sonrió con malicia mientras miles de imágenes de sus encuentros pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Levantó su mano y le dió una fuerte y dura cachetada que resonó en todos los pasillos.

El moreno se incorporó iracundo, tratando en vano de controlar una vez más su temperamento.

-Olvida todo eso, no fue más que un sucio error y lo sabes-

-No, no fue un error, fue pasión, no trates de cubrirte, eres tan culpable como yo-

-Fue un capricho, mi madre no me dejaba salir y tú estabas disponible y dispuesto- sonrió cuando vio el rostro del chico descomponerse ante su revelación.

-Pero eso no te impidió salir al centro con la ayuda de tu sucia sirvienta. Y no me vas a decir que solo hablaste con esos hombres, no eres tan santa como quieres aparentar- contraatacó, mientras su sangre hervía al recordarla mientras hablaba con esos hombres.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que fuiste el único? No lo fuiste, pero no por eso tienes derecho a venir a sacarme en cara nada de lo que hago o dejo de hacer-

-La mascara se cae y deja al descubierto a la condesa que solamente resulta ser una vil mentirosa, te divertiste mientras veías morir a tu madre, ¿lo disfrutaste?-

_Ella solo guardo silencio._

_El silencio otorga._

-No podrás vivir con la culpa-

-Si puedo, y lo estoy haciendo-

-Tu vida es vacía, ¿no sientes nada? ¿No sientes nada por la muerte de tu madre y la sirvienta? ¿Ni siquiera por tu padre?-

Jane se tensó al escucharlo, el sabia que si lo sentía, odiaba a su padre,odiaba parecerse a el.

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?- rogó

Jane lo miró fríamente.

-No, cualquier lazo que hayamos tenido se rompió la misma noche en que me entregué a ti y tú me recibiste-

El chico sonrió al darse cuenta que ella no lo había olvidado por completo, no aún.

-¿Fue una gran noche eh?- aventuró.

Pero ella no le respondió.

Sus facciones ni siquiera se alteraron ante tal desfachatez.

-Adiós primo- se despidió mientras arrastraba su fino vestido negro de luto por los blancos pisos de marmol.

-Adiós Jane- susurró el chico al viento.

* * *

_Temor_

-Puedes irte, pero vuelve pronto no puedo esperarte toda la tarde- advirtió mientras seguía con su mirada el recorrido hecho por su criada, hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

Caminó hasta llegar a un banco cercano del parque lejos de la vista de todos.

La noche caía lentamente impacientándola, ¿Dónde estaría su criada?

Las hojas se movieron bajo sus pies, los arbustos revoleteaban con el fresco viento.

Las ramas de los árboles se sacudían violentamente.

Cubrió su rostro cuando algunas ramas cayeron.

Se levanto de su lugar mientras caminaba sobre sus pasos, llevando su bolso cerca de su pecho con temor.

Tras la muerte de su madre, en el condado reinaba la desorganizacion, los crimenes y peligros aniquilaron cualquier rastro da la antigua calma.

-No temas humana- le susurró una voz dulce.

Respiró con dificultad mientras buscaba al portador de tan melodiosa voz.

Y allí, enfrente de ella, estaba un hombre de perfectas facciones, diabólicamente perfectas.

Le sonrió con malicia inspeccionándola.

Ella desconfió y aseguró el agarre de su cartera.

-No te preocupes no quiero tu dinero-

Jane se quedó perpleja.

-Dime tu nombre-

-Jane- contestó de manera autonoma.

-Hermoso nombre, Alec- se presentó antes de tomar su mano y guiarla por unos de los callejones más cercanos.

Ella asustada rechazo su agarre y caminó por el lado contrario.

-No te opongas Jane, esto debe pasar, y algún día me lo agradecerás-

-¿Agradecerte que? Aléjate de mí- le advirtió

- Te daré todo lo que alguna vez quisiste, fuerza, poder, respeto, y no tienes que darme nada a cambio-

Jane estuvo a punto de ceder ante sus palabras, pero luego recapacitó,

¿Cómo podía darle todas esas cosas, sin nada a cambio? Era ilógico.

-¿Nada?-

-Solo déjame probarte-

Ahora si estaba confundida, pero al momento entendió todo cuando Alec cuidadosamente le apartó su largo cabello rubio dejando al descubierto la curvatura de su cuello.

Dejó de escuchar y sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo único que percibía era los fríos y afilados colmillos de Alec incrustados en su cuello.

Trato de empujarlo, de detenerlo, pero todo era inútil.

Jane cerró los ojos y profirió un grito desgarrador mientras sentía la ponzoña descender por sus venas lentamente, congelándola.

* * *

_Poder y Venganza _

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio a Alec cargándola en lo que parecía ser un castillo, casi tan bello como su mansión.

Alec ni siquiera le hablo en todo el camino. _Sentia culpa._

Llegaron a una gran puerta, la cual se abrió sin dificultad, dejando ver una gran sala oscura decorada con grandes y antiguas alfombras del siglo XV.

-Bienvenida Jane, te estábamos esperando, Aro- la recibió aquel hombre de largo cabello castaño y ojos rojos.

Luego desvió su mirada y la ignoró.

Jane se indignó.

La habían mandado a buscar ¿no? Y ahora simplemente ¿la ignoraban? Había entregado su sangre ,Alec la había bebido..¿Eso no significaba nada para él?

Enfocó sus ojos en Aro y se molestó aun más cuando este no le devolvió la mirada.

Apretó la mandíbula presa de su enojo.

Aro se estremeció y miró sorprendido a Jane pero no dijo nada, en cambio siguió hablando con el otro hombre de cabello color rubio platino.

-Hágalo pasar, de a uno por favor- ordenó un hombre en el cual no había reparado aún, sentado en un bello sillón de terciopelo rojo, imponente.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando lugar a un hombre de aspecto deplorable, sus vestiduras estaban destrozadas, su rostro poseía varios cortes, y sus ojos resplandecían de un rojo bordeo.

Dos hombres, los cuales Jane reconoció como guardias arrastraron al hombre hasta dejarlo postrado de rodillas junto a Aro.

Aro, elevó sus manos y las posiciones a ambos lados de la cabeza del inmundo hombre.

Jane se horrorizó al percatarse de lo que sucedería.

-¿Porqué no dejas que Jane se encargue Aro?- sugirió Alec orgulloso de haber podido ser el mentor de Jane.

¿Encargarme? ¿Cómo?- se preguntaba frenéticamente Jane insegura de que hacia en ese lugar.

-Solo míralo a los ojos y piensa en tu madre, en todo lo que te hizo... Lo recuerdas ¿no? ¿Recuerdas como no te dejaba salir? ¿Ni hablar con nadie? ¿Recuerdas a Rossa?- le susurraba Alec a Jane rogando haber encontrado su punto débil.

Jane pensó en todo eso preguntándose como rayos Alec sabia tanto sobre ella, mientras enfocaba su vista en el hombre, pero nada sucedió.

Aro suspiró impaciente

-Piensa en tu padre, el te dejó ¿recuerdas?

El prefirió huir y dejarte que enfrentarse a las autoridades, sus deudas eran demasiadas, tener una familia no estaba en sus planes..Pero.. ¿Eso justifica lo que hizo contigo Jane? ¿Lo justifica?- le provocaba Alec con voz desvergonzada.

-No, no lo hace- murmuró Jane con odio.

¡Yo no tenía la culpa de sus deudas!, ¡el no podía dejarme!, el dijo que nunca se iría! El...el…EL ME MINTIÓ!- grito con rabia.

-Ahora, míralo- le ordenó

Y ella no se negó, miro al hombre postrado a sus pies con todo el odio que sentía, su mirada se volvió cada vez mas profunda, sus ojos antes rojos se oscurecieron ,hasta dibujar alrededor de sus orbes un destello negro color carbón.

Las escenas de su padre dejándola, despidiéndose, ella llorando en su cama, su madre encerrándola, los hombres con quienes estuvo, la muerte de Rossa, se sentia sucia, se sentia sedienta de venganza, necesitaba vengar todo aquello que perdío, vengar por todo aquello a lo que amo.

Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación tratando en vano de detener el flujo de sentimientos que la embargaban.

-Suficiente..SUFICIENTE!- le gritó Aro escandalizado.

Y solo en ese momento volvió a la realidad.

Alec la miraba orgulloso mientras señalaba al hombre que yacía en el suelo de mármol, retorciéndose.

Y allí comprendió todo.

Sonrió.

-Hagan pasar al resto-

* * *

Bueno honestamente a mi me ENCANTÓ escribir esto! primera vez que participo en un reto:) fue lo mejor! Espero su apoyo..realmente no creo que gane..pero no se pierde nada intentando no? ¿reviews?

Gracias por leer..

ale.


End file.
